Enamorado Solo
by Jackye Malfoy
Summary: Que difícil es estar enamorado de alguien y no ser correspondido... Será que no estoy a su altura.. algún día se fijará en mí...?


Bueno...Hola a todos soy génesis soy de venezuela...está es una web que hago con mi amiga Andrea....está es la segunda que escribo....!!! espero que les guste....!!!

Bueno....aquí toda va a ser al revés........ los cullen van a ser humanos y los swan serán vampiros.....!!!! les voy a dejar una lista de personajes.....

Vampíros (buenos)

Isabella Swan (bella)

Charlie Swan

Renné swan

Jacob Black Swan

Billy Black swan

Seth Black Swan

Leah Black swan

Humanos (los cullen)

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper hae cullen

Rosalie hale cullen

Emmett cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Hombres Lobos:

Jessica Clearwater

Mike Newton

Angela Clearwater

Ben Newton

Tailor Uley

Laurent Uley............

Eston son los principales......

bueno es una historia muy divertida aquí les dejo el primer cap....!!!

Cap.#1 " La noticia....!!!"

En Phoenix una gran cuidad de los . vive una familia "los Cullen" una familia muy rara de por sí, ya que todos sus integrantes han sido adoptados, la conforman 7 personas el padre: carlisle y su esposa Esme....alice, edward, rosalie, Emmett y jasper......

Los 5 hijos adoptivos de la familia asisten a un instituto privado llamado "Brigtoh" en donde curas diversos años..... el señor carlisle cullen ejerce la honrada profesión de doctor, para mantener a su numerosa familia....

Un día común y corriente carlisle llega al trabajo y le comunican que el dueño del hospital lo solicita.......

sr, me llamaba....---preguntó carlisle entrando a la oficina...-----

Si, carlisle, toma asiento por favor...---dijo el dueño haciendo un ademán...---

Para que me llamaba......---preguntó carlisle tomando asiento...---

Te llamé para comunicarte mi desición de trasladarte.....----dijo el dueño...---

¿Trasladarme? a dónde?..---preguntó sorprendido carlisle...-----

A Forks un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington...--explicó el dueño...--

Pero porqué a mí...-.--preguntó carlisle...---

Pues...allá necesitamos más personal, y pues creo que eres el más apto para ir a apoyar...---repuso el dueño...---

Bueno y en ese caso....cuando se llevaría a cobo el traslado...---preguntó carlisle..---

Se efectuará mañana mismo, el hospital se encargará de todos los gastos, : Mudanza, alojamiento.....TODO...---dijo el dueño...---

Pero recuerdo que tengo a mi esposa y a mis 5 hijos...-.---le recordó carlisle...---

Si lo sé, no se preocupe, ya todo está arreglado, se hospedarán en una casa de 8 habitaciones y 4 baños....y estarán matriculados en el instituto FORKS.....----explicó el dueño...---

En ese caso, no tengo ninguna objeción....ya me puedo retirar....---preguntó carlisle...--

El dueño asintió...------ carlisle abandonó la oficina, terminó su turno y se fue a su casa, llegó a la hora d costumbre, que coincidía con la llegada de los mayores: emmett, jasper y edward, del colegio

Hola chicos...como les fue hoy en el instituto...-----preguntó Carlisle, bajando del auto y los chicos bajaban del de ellos....------

Hola papá.......---saludaron al unísono...----

A mí bien...y a ti....---contestó jasper...----

Pues...les tengo una noticia, entremos....----dijo carlisle haciendo una seña entrando detrás de sus hijos....-----

.......................

Qué noticia nos tienes....----preguntó curioso emmett agarrando una fruta de la mesa....----

Emmett....sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, te cuesta esperar hasta el postre....---lo reprendió esme...----

Lo siento mamá, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre....----se disculpó emmett...----

Pero dinos ya nos tienes intrigados....---dijo edward...----

Mañana nos mudamos......-----dijo carlisle...----

¿Qué?.....----gritaron todos al unísono....-----

Pero porque ....---preguntó esme...---

El hospital me trasladó...---explicó carlisle.....-----

A donde...---preguntó emmett....-----

A forks...-----dijo carlisle...---

Qué....ni loco me mudo para allá....----dijo jasper...---

ni yo.....Mi novia está aquí...----repuso edward...---

Ya va, un momento jovencitos, ustedes van para donde vamos su padre y yo, así que vallan despidiéndose de sus novias y empiecen a empacar sus cosas...---los reprendió esme....-----

Pero mamá....------replicó emmett....-----

Nada de peros obedezcan.....---repuso carlisle.....-----

Pero, papá...mamá....no nos hagan esto.....----suplicó jasper...-----

Obedezcan .....AHORA:......!!!!-----exigió esme...-----

En ese momento abrieron la puerta eran Rosalie y Alice que acababan de llegar.....

Hola papá hola mamá...hola chicos....---saludó alice...---

Hola mis niñas como les fue hoy....----preguntó dulcemente esme...---

Pésimo, mal, de lo último....----se quejó rose....-----

A mi genial....---contestó alice...----Qué pasa, porque están tan serios....----preguntó viendo las caras de enojo de sus hermanos...---

Pues que a papá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que nos mudamos....----reprochó emmett, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación....----

A forks....A FORKS.......---DIJO JASPER HACIENDO ENFÁSIS...yéndose detrás de emmett....----

Así que vallan empacando, porque nos vamos mañana, así que despídanse de su vida gracias a papá....----dijo edward...yéndose con los chicos....----

Papá, pero.....----dijo alice...---

Eso es una locura, estamos en mayo a medio semestre....---interrumpió rose...---

Lo sé, niñas pero no puedo hacer nada...----dijo carlisle....---

Entiendan a su padre,....vallan a empacar...---ordenó esme....----

Genial...!!! Hasta aquí llegó mi vida...!!!!----replicó rose...----

Adiós sol, adiós compras....adiós TODO....!!!! AYYYY....quiero llorar.......!!!----masculló alice....---

De verdad lo siento mi niña...----se disculpo carlisle...alice solo le devolvió una débil sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.....!!!

Dejen coment....!!!!!!


End file.
